10 Reasons Why
by Maximus- Reborn
Summary: Ten reasons why a legendary hero and a galactic bounty hunter are meant for each other. Link x Samus


_**Howdy, folks. Another one-shot? Yes. Featuring Link and Samus? Of course. I've seen my share of Reason one-shots, so I'm taking a shot in the dark for this one. I'm pleased with it. I hope you will be, too. However, this MAY be my final piece dedicated to this pairing. **_

_**(Author's Note- 06/02/2011)- All right. I've gotten a complaint about Samus's height on more than one occasion. I know in Brawl, Link is taller than Samus, but in the Metroid series, Samus is 6 feet tall (6'3'' in the Power Suit) and Link is between 5'5'' and 5'9'' in all of the Zelda games (Seriously, compare Link to a lot of adults in Twilight Princess and you'll see the dude is SHORT).**_

"_**10 Reasons Why"**_

_**Theme 1 – Trust**_

It had been only a few days since she was invited to join this tournament, and it seemed as if no trusted her. It was understandable, though. She was very unsociable and had not even revealed her identity to the other invites. She was amazed that someone was willing to team up with her at this point. Before the match could start, the pointed eared man gave her a reassuring smile, leaving her to feel confused...

...and happy.

_**Theme 2 – The Night Sky**_

The rooftop of the Headquarters had always been her haven from the chaos that constantly ran indoors. At times like this she often asked herself why she put up with the racket, knowing full well she could leave at any time and never return.

She then noticed the quiet young man standing next to her, unaware his gloved hand was brushing against the back of her bare one. She didn't mind it though. She was paying close attention to the moonlight's reflection in her guest's eyes.

At that point, it was easy to remember why she stayed.

_**Theme 3**__ - __**Rough**_

Nothing nice could have been said about Samus based on first impressions. She was blunt, cold, and mean-spirited to her associates, making the path to friendship rather treacherous to reach. For her line of work, it was better that way. Petty attachments were for the weak of heart, after all.

And she refused to be weak.

_**Theme 4 –**__**Gentle**_

He was the exact opposite. He was honest, caring, and open-minded to his comrades, labeling him as a go-to guy. He had traveled a lot back in his home world, meeting all kinds of people in the process. Despite these circumstances, though, he was always alone.

It was a burden he had chosen to bear.

_**Theme 5 –** **Solace**_

She wanted to be alone. She didn't want to see him or any one else right now. As she rested on her side, her body facing away from the door, it was apparent that he was watching her. She turned around, the glare apparent in her eyes. Link, however, held his ground, determined to give comfort to his compatriot, and pulled up a chair next to her bedside.

Company was something Samus had never been too fond of. Even now, a great deal of her wanted nothing more than to shove the arrogant punk out of her room and lock the door. It had become a force of habit throughout her entire life to push everyone away, but a small part of her, one she couldn't pinpoint at the time, felt at ease.

She didn't even realize that, as she fell asleep, a small smile had made its way onto her face.

_**Theme 6 –** **Tall**_

He awkwardly placed his hands on her hips, hers around his neck. Her frame hovering over him greatly with her bosom practically in his face even, Link couldn't hide the blush on his face. Their height differences, by a few inches, were too extreme for his taste. He had never been much of a dancer anyway. Why he agreed to come with Samus was beyond his own comprehension. He was a warrior! His dignity was at stake!

However, when she snuggled her head into the crook in his neck, Link felt the goosebumps form on his skin. Her usually firm demeanor was replaced with a timid one, the stiffness apparent in her movement. The glances and opinions of his associates no longer mattered. He'd make sure not to trip over his own feet, namely for her sake.

In the end, it was a marvelous night.

_**Theme 7 –** **Sleep**_

Samus stood over the sleeping Hylian, a bemused look in her face. Without his full tunic, she was able to see a great deal of his physique. The way his chest rose and fell with every breath showed how deep his slumber truly was, along with the drool leaking from the side of his mouth. The sight was almost surreal. Link fought like a tiger on the field, swift and powerful, and looking at him now, he resembled a puppy, innocent and frail.

A part of her wanted to join him, but before she'd make that mistake, a swift kick was delivered, knocking the young man off the bed and onto the cold, unforgiving floor. It was past noon any way.

_**Theme 8 –** **Flower**_

Samus, bearing a blank expression, watched Link shuffle through a pack of rosebushes, wondering why in the hell would he do something so stupid. She watched as his body was pelted with the sharp thorns, wincing every time the young man made a sudden motion. After an agonizing amount of time, Link finally crawled from the shrubbery, his arms and face covered with blood-filled gashes.

Somehow, the Hylian found a way to smile, extending his closed hand to the woman. Slowly opening his hand, Samus could only stare in bewilderment at the small violet. As he placed it behind her ear, the woman couldn't hide her smile.

Idiot.

_**Theme 9 –** **Dense**_

All eyes were on her and for good reason at that. The beach was a place she'd never visit, but she knew this was a great chance to impress Link. Why she wanted to was beyond her, and the gawking stares she received didn't help her cause. She was practically naked, the red bikini hiding just enough to prove otherwise. The breeze brushing against her bare skin was unnerving, but her target was within range.

In the midst of a human-sized sandcastle along with Popo and Nana, Link's attention was fully centered on the completion of his assignment. Samus, stopping right behind the unsuspecting Hylian, caught Popo's full attention, who's face turned as red as a tomato instantaneously, leaving the child to faint on the spot. Link turned around to find the cause, in the shape of the goddess-like Samus, but his reaction was rather sub-par in the motion of a simple hand wave. Mentally slapping herself, a very furious Samus walked away, resisting the urge to strangle the young man.

Dense bastard.

_**Theme 10 –** **First**_

She kissed him, but pulled away right afterward, as if checking to see it was okay. She had never shown that type of affection for anyone, even at her age, but she knew it was something she wanted to do. The way her cheeks burned and lips sung, it was a feeling her body wanted to experience as well. Once Link's eyes opened, his smile grew as wide as the setting sun and shone just as lovely.

That was their first kiss and, if she had her way, it wouldn't be their last any time soon.


End file.
